La leyenda de la luz
by naru533
Summary: Un nuevo y poderoso mal se acerca, pero esta vez no podrán vencerlo solas, necesitarán la ayuda de alguien muy particular (mi primer fic n.n)
1. Leyendas

**Hola amigos, soy nuevo aquí, esta es mi primera historia, por lo que probablemente tendré errores, acepto sus críticas y comenten que les parece la historia en los reviews, bueno, sin más preambulos...aquí va**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mucho antes de todo lo que conocemos, de todo el reino de Equestria, e incluso antes de que nuestras princesas nacieran, el mundo fue totalmente diferente, no existía nada, nada en absoluto.<strong>

**Excepto la luz…**

**Sin forma ni nada que la identificara, simplemente vagaba por el vacío, sin rumbo ni dirección. Creemos que talvez fue la excesiva soledad la que la llevo a tomar cierta decisión…**

**La decisión que lo cambió todo.**

**En su infinita soledad decidió jugar y crear a alguien que la acompañara, pero no solo crearía a uno, sino que a cientos, miles, millones, todos con un pequeño fragmento de luz en su interior.**

**Pero la luz no contaba con algo, si él debía ser el creador, también debería haber un destructor…**

**La oscuridad…**

**Arrasaba con todo lo que la luz intentaba crear, muchas fueron las veces que ambas se enfrentaron, la luz planeaba destruirla para permitirse el milagro de crear sin que nadie se lo impidiera, pero sus poderes eran igualados y totalmente distintos a la vez.**

**Sin más opción la luz decidió encerrar a la oscuridad, para siempre…**

**Si no podía destruirla, la aprisionaría, la luz concentró su gran poder y creó una prisión para su Némesis, la escondió también, aunque no se sabe dónde.**

**Ya sin obstáculos, aunque estaba debilitada decidió realizar lo que intentó por mucho tiempo.**

**Decidió crear…**

**Seres a su semejanza en un mundo nuevo sin límite, ellos vivirían allí, pero no todos serían iguales…**

**Los dividió en cuatro especies:**

**Unicornios, con el poder de la luz en su interior, serían capaces llevar el mundo por el buen camino**

**Pegasos, alados, con un poder extraño, el de volar, deberían proteger el nuevo mundo**

**Los terceros en ser creados, sin mucho poder, no tenían alas tampoco, pero podrían cuidar el nuevo mundo, los llamó "Terrenales"**

**Los últimos eran diferentes, estaban destinados a ser los mejores, con un inmenso poder, y además alas, serían los líderes del nuevo mundo, los "Alicornios"**

**Algo que la luz no fue capaz de detener fue la ira de la oscuridad, que también liberó parte de su poder antes de ser encerrada. Pero los habitantes del nuevo mundo serían capaces de enfrentarlo.**

**Ya que no quedaba mucho por hacer, la luz, que había perdido una gran parte de su poder, entendió que no podría compartir el nuevo mundo junto a sus creaciones, debía recuperarse primero.**

**Para ello se sumió en un largo sueño, sueño que hasta hoy no ha concluido, talvez esté esperando el verdadero renacimiento de la oscuridad, para acabar con ella de una vez por todas."**

Twilight cerró ellibro y miró su portada: "Teorías sobre nuestro origen"

-Bastante largo para ser una teoría- Pensó ella

-Twilight- Dijo un pequeño dragón púrpura mientras bajaba por la enorme escalera de cristal

-¿Qué pasa Spike?

-Ya es hora de dormir, recuerda que mañana es un día importante

-Lamento haberte despertado Spike-Dijo ella apenada- pero tienes razón, ya es hora de dormir

Dicho esto, la joven princesa comenzó a subir por la escalera

El nuevo castillo era muy grande, Spike tenía su propia habitación, así que al llegar al pasillo ambos se despidieron

-Buenas noches Twilight

-Buenas noches Spike


	2. El vestido

**Espero que esto les vaya gustando n.n, aqui vamos con el segundo**

* * *

><p>El sol comenzaba a salir en Equestria, pero cierto dragón no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en levantarse.<p>

-Vamos Spike- Dijo la alicornio

-Solo 5 minutos más mami-Dijo él, sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos

A Twilight se le ocurrió una idea para despertar al pequeño dragón

-Rarity vino a verte, te está buscando-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-QUÉ?, enserio?- El dragón se levantó rápidamente y corrió al baño

-No, es mentira, pero por lo menos despertaste-Dijo con una sonrisa pero esta vez era de satisfacción

-Bueno, no importa, aun así tendremos que ir a la Boutique Carrousel-Dijo Spike con corazones en los ojos

-Espero que Rarity no le haya puesto tantas decoraciones a mi vestido, el que hizo la última vez me gustó bastante, no entiendo por qué no quiere que use ese

-No es obvio Twilight?, la última vez fuiste como una estudiante de la princesa, esta noche tú también estarás allí, saludando, sonriendo, no es lo mismo que antes, recuerda que ahora también eres una princesa

-Solo espero que esta vez no termine en un desastre como la vez pasada-Dijo ella apenada

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien….

En la boutique, Rarity estaba terminando el último vestido, el de Twilight, los demás habían sido fáciles, pero éste era especial, no podían haber errores, se trataba nada más y nada menos que el vestido de la princesa de la amistad

-Vamos Rarity concéntrate, se dijo ella a sí misma

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-Hay alguien en casa?-Dijo una voz que a Rarity le pareció muy familiar

-Voy enseguida Twilight-Dijo Rarity

Al momento de abrir la puerta Twilight vio el vestido, estaba allí en un maniquí, deslumbraba sobre todos los demás porque la cantidad de joyas que tenía como decoración eran impresionantes

-Oh Rarity, está quedando hermoso, pero no eran necesarias tantas joyas

-QUE?-Dijo Rarity casi gritando-Se trata del vestido de una princesa, no de cualquier Pony, debe quedar perfecto para que brilles sobre los demás

-Pero yo no quiero brillar sobre los demás-Dijo Twilight un poco asustada por la reacción de Rarity

-Pero querida, esta noche será tú noche-Lo dijo remarcando el "tú"- Estamos hablando de la gran princesa de la amistad, que asistirá a la Gran gala del Galope-Dijo Rarity emocionada

-Bueeeeno-Dijo riendo fingidamente-Supongo que en ese caso está bien

-Espléndido, pero lamentablemente les tendré que pedir que se retiren, solo mantengo mi concentración artística cuando estoy sola-Dijo Rarity volviendo al trabajo

-Nos vamos ya?-Dijo Spike apenado

-No te preocupes Spikey Wikey recuerda que nos volveremos a ver más tarde, además tal vez te pida venir antes, necesito que me ayudes a llevar algunas cosas

-Por supuesto-Dijo Spike, ahora feliz

-Adiós Rarity, no te excedas tanto con mí vestido-Dijo Twilight mientras salía

-No lo puedo prometer querida-Dijo Rarity, aunque Twilight no la escuchó


	3. Llegó la hora

**Hola a todos!, aquí naru listo para entregar un nuevo capítulo, pero antes quiero agradecer a brony1218 por su review: gracias amigo n.n, ok ok,**

** aquí va el capítulo que espero que sea un poco más largo que los anteriores**

* * *

><p>Spike estaba terminando de llevar las cosas que Rarity le pidió: 3 rollos de tela de color zafiro y 50 esmeraldas, lo más pequeñas posibles<p>

-Son solo para terminar el vestido-Dijo Rarity sin darse cuenta de lo cansado que estaba Spike

-No importa Rarity, no fue ninguna molestia-Dijo Spike respirando trabajosamente

-Ayyy mi pequeño Spikey Wikey, tu siempre tan servicial

Spike se fue de la habitación rodeado de corazones, casi volando

-Solo unos cuantos detalles más y estará listo-Dijo Rarity

…

Rainbow Dash se encontraba durmiendo en una nube, ese día había tenido que limpiar muchas, claro que no era un trabajo difícil para ella, pero sí que era agotador

-Rainbow-Dijo en un susurro apenas audible una pegaso que se encontraba al lado se ella

Aunque con eso bastó para que la pegaso de crin multicolor, sobresaltada, se despertara

-Fluttershy, me asustas….digo me despertaste, si me despertaste-Dijo la pegaso tratando de calmarse por el susto

-Lo-lo siento-Dijo ella, y luego recordó a que venía-Ah cierto, solo venía a recordarte que Rarity nos había citado para esta tarde a todas en la boutique, pero como te vi durmiendo quise venir a despertarte y luego te asuste

-Claro que no me asusté, además no estaba durmiendo, solo descansaba, una profesional como yo jamás duerme

-Bueno, en ese caso, ya casi es hora, tenemos que irnos a la boutique-Dijo Fluttershy

-Por supuesto-Dijo Rainbow, y comenzó a volar rápidamente, como siempre, dejando una estela arcoíris detrás de ella

-E-espera-Gritó Fluttershy

…

La pony saltaba por todas partes, muy pero MUY emocionada

-Uyyyy que vestido me habrá hecho Rarity,no puedo esperar, estoy muy emocionada-Dijo Pinkie, aunque no estaba hablando con nadie

-Será rosa? Tendrá tantos caramelos como el último vestido? No puedo esperar, NO PUEDO ESPERAR-Los bebés Cake solo la miraban con caras de pregunta

-Esta bién Pinkie, ya hiciste tus labores del día entero en 15 minutos, no te puedo pedir que nos ayudes en nada más, ya puedes irte-Dijo Carrot Cake entrando a la habitación

-MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑOR CAKE-Pinkie desapareció casi instantáneamente después de decir eso

-Se ve que está muy emocionada-Le dijo el Sr. Cake a sus hijos, estos solo lo miraban, aún con cara de intriga

…

Applejack ya había terminado de arar los campos, recoger todos los huertos, alimentar a los cerdos y de limpiar el granero, ahora solo le faltaba una cosa, su sombrero

-Dónde está?-Dijo ella muy preocupada-Big Mas acaso lo viste?

-Nope

-Pero por las riendas de la abuela Smith, donde está ese sombrero?-Dijo la pony

-Aquí lo tengo-Dijo Applebloom, entrando al granero-Lo dejaste tirado en el huerto, junto al arado

-Muchas gracias dulzura-Dijo ella ahora más calmada-Debo apresurarme, no quiero llegar tarde a la reunión, Rarity especificó que había que ser puntuales

-Bueno, adiós Applejack-Dijo Applebloom, Big Mac no dijo nada

…

Ya estaban todas reunidas en la boutique, hasta Spike se encontraba allí, pero faltaba alguien

-Donde está Twilight?-Preguntó Rainbow

-Sean pacientes y lo sabrán-Dijo Rarity, lo que extrañó a todas las presentes-Pero no se preocupen por ella, ahora verán sus vestidos, pero cierren los ojos, es una sorpresa

-Está bien-Dijeron todas

-Espeeeeren, espeeeeeren, ¡ya pueden abrirlos!-Dijo Rarity emocionada-Que pasa?, por qué no dicen nada?, acaso no les gustaron?, tranquilas, no se preocupen, puedo arreglarlos a tiempo, solo díganme cuál es el problema

-No Rarity, son…-No pudo terminar Pinkie

-Hermosos-Dijo Fluttershy

Los ojos de Rarity se iluminaron

-Son increíbles-Dijo Rainbow, luego se acercó al que parecía ser el suyo-Pero mira esto, resalta lo increíble que soy, sin esos tontos velos largos, el vestido parece estar pidiendo velocidad, es perfecto

En efecto, cada vestido lograba representar la personalidad de la pony que lo llevaría puesto, tanto en las decoraciones como en las telas usadas, también en las joyas, todas las ponys estaban encantadas, hasta que Rarity las interrumpió

-Me alegra mucho que les hayan gustado mis vestidos-Dijo ella profundamente aliviada y agradecida por la actitud de las demás-Pero llegó la hora de que vean a quién está ausente aquí

-Twilight?-Preguntó Applejack

-Así es

En ese momento las luces del lugar se apagaron, solo un foco seguía encendido, foco que estaba moviendo Spike, apuntó a la pasarela de Rarity, solo ese lugar terminó iluminado ante la expectación de las ponys

-Presencien, a la gran princesa de la amistad… ¡Twilight Sparkle!

La pony entró caminando por la pasarela, casi parecía que estaba modelando su vestido

-Hola chicas-Dijo Twilight un poco nerviosa

Sin embargo ninguna le contestó, estaban demasiado maravilladas con el vestido que ni siquiera podían hablar

Este estaba constituido por una tiara con diamantes incrustados, además que por todo el pelo de Twilight se podían ver pequeñas esmeraldas en perfecto orden, el resto del conjunto era de 3 colores: blanco, celeste un poco transparente y azul zafiro, el velo no era muy largo, en el pecho tenía una joya morada similar a su cutie mark, y decoraciones plateadas por todos los bordes

-Twilight…-Dijo Spike, él tampoco había visto el vestido terminado

-Te ves…-Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-Hermosa-Dijo Fluttershy

-Increíble-Dijo Rainbow

-Cualquier pony desearía verse así-Dijo Applejack

-TE VES MUUUUUUY HERMOSA!-Dijo Pinkie abrazándola, nadie supo cómo llegó donde estaba Twilight, ya que hace un segundo estaba con las demás

-Serás la envidia de todo Canterlot querida-Dijo Rarity

-Vamos chicas, no creo que sea para tanto-Dijo Twilight sonrojada

-Claro que si es para tanto, todos se asombrarán y preguntarán ¿quién es esa hermosa pony?, y yo diré: es mi amiga Twilight-Dijo Rainbow emocionada

-Chicas, lamento interrumpirlas pero el carruaje ya está afuera-Dijo Spike

-Carruaje, ¿Qué carruaje?-Preguntó Twilight

-Me tomé la molestia de pedirle prestado un carruaje a la princesa Celestia-Dijo Spike

-Entonces llegó la hora, amigas, vayan a ponerse sus vestidos-Dijo Rarity emocionada

Todas fueron por sus vestidos y comenzaron a ponerselos

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, desde el siguiente comenzará la acción, asi que por ahora me despido, xau! n.n<strong>


	4. La Gran Gala

**Creo que esto va por el buen camino :3, aquí va el capítulo 4, más largo que los anteriores n.n**

* * *

><p>Ya iban en camino, todas estaban muy emocionadas, faltaba poco para llegar a Canterlot<p>

-Animaré una gran fiesta y haré muchos nuevos amigos!-Dijo Pinkie emocionada

-Tranquila dulzura, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez-Dijo Applejack tratando de calmarla, aunque no funcionó

-Pues claro que lo recuerdo, pero esta vez será diferente, esta vez hasta la princesa Celestia va a saltar de alegría-Pinkie se emocionaba cada vez más

-No te preocupes Applejack, esta pony nunca aprenderá-Dijo Rarity riendo

Todas estaban felices, y aunque lo expresaran de distintas maneras, se sentían realmente emocionadas. Sin embargo Twilight estaba distraída, en todo el viaje no había hablado con nadie, no era por su temor a que se repitiera lo que ocurrió en la última gala, tampoco era por el vestido, a ella le había encantado y además estaba muy emocionada, tanto como todas

-Te sucede algo Twilight?-Preguntó Rarity-Twilight?-Sin embargo la Alicornio no contestaba

-Ah, si si, ehh no, estoy bien, estoy perfectamente bien-Dijo Twilight un tanto confundida

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, todas te conocemos-Dijo Rainbow

-Está bien chicas, solo que tengo un presentimiento de algo, un mal presentimiento-Dijo Twilight mostrando su preocupación

-No tienes de que preocuparte, esta noche va a ser perfecta para todas-Dijo Applejack

-Claro que más perfecta que la anterior-Dijo Rainbow

Todas rieron, Twilight se sentía segura junto a sus amigas, ese presentimiento no era importante, además si algo malo llegase a ocurrir juntas lo enfrentarían

-Gracias chicas-Dijo Twilight

-Ehhh lamento interrumpirlas, pero deberían ver en que lugar estamos-Dijo Spike

Ninguna podía creerlo, ¡ya estaban en Canterlot!, en todo ese tiempo ninguna se había dado cuenta.

Se podía notar que esa no era una noche como cualquier otra, toda la ciudad estaba decorada con los más bellos adornos, las luces daban le daban vida a la noche, ponys de todos los tipos iban y venían por las calles con trajes elegantes, también se podía ver de vez en cuando a niños pequeños divirtiéndose, pero la máxima belleza se encontraba en el castillo, ornamentaciones de todos los tipos se preparaban para recibir a sus visitantes, además de varios estandartes, representando a la Luna y al Sol en honor a las princesas, pero esta vez habían otros dos tipos de estandartes, uno que representaba un corazón de cristal con decoraciones doradas y otro que repesentaba una estrella de 6 puntas de color magenta rodeada por pequeñas estrellas de color blanco

-Aquí sí que te dan honores Twilight-Dijo Applejack sonriendo

-Es simplemente…..HERMOSO-Rarity estaba maravillada con toda la ciudad

Decidieron bajarse del carruaje ya que la multitud les impediría pasar

-Bueno, creo que tendremos que caminar hasta el castillo-Dijo Twilight

-Princesa Twilight Sparkle-Dijo una voz que Twilight reconoció enseguida

-Shining Armor!-Twilight corrió emocionada a abrazarlo

-Twili!-Shining correspondió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa

-Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?-Preguntó Twilight

-Pensé que lo sabías, recuerda que el Reino de Cristal también es invitado-Dijo Shining

-Eso significa…que también vino Cadance!-Dijo Twilight cada vez más emocionada

-Así es, pero ella está junto a las demás princesas, ellas tienen un lugar especial en la gala, por eso me enviaron a buscarte

-Pero acabamos de llegar, no he tenido tiempo para disfrutar con mis amigas-Dijo Twilight

-Tranquila princesa, nosotras estaremos bien, tú tienes que ir, podemos pasar tiempo juntas después-Dijo Applejack

-Tienes que cumplir tu deber real-Dijo Rarity

-La fiesta será tan grande que te impresionará junto a las demás princesas, ¡VA A SER LA MEJOR DE LAS FIESTAS!-Dijo Pinkie sacando serpentinas de quién sabe donde

-Luego podremos divertirnos juntas-Dijo Fluttershy

-Será increíble, nuestra amiga junto con las princesas-Dijo Rainbow emocionada

Twilight se alegró, sus amigas siempre estarán a su lado, y en esos momentos era cuando más lo sentía así

-Gracias Chicas-Dijo Twilight

-Bueno princesa, entonces nos vamos?-Dijo Shining

-No me llames princesa-Dijo Twilight sonrojada-Pero sí, debemos irnos, adiós chicas

-Adiós Twilight-Dijeron todas al unísono

…

Cierto ser se encontraba flotando, muy por encima de Canterlot, aun así podía ver a todos los ponys

-Sigo teniendo sueño-Dijo y luego bostezó-Pero al parecer esta es una noche importante, me acercaré un poco, tal vez incluso pueda conocer a alguno de esos ponys

Dicho esto comenzó a descender

…

Las princesas se habían estado preparando durante todo el día, ahora se encontraban en un salón del castillo las gobernantes de Canterlot, Celestia y Luna, además de la princesa del reino de cristal, la princesa Cadance

-Hola?, hay alguien?-Dijo una voz bastante familiar para todas, luego tocaron a la puerta

-Adelante Princesa de la Amistad, puede pasar

En ese momento unos guardias abrieron la puerta principal

-Twilight!-Exclamó Cadance emocionada, corriendo a saludarla

-Cadance!-Dijo Twilight sorprendida y alegre

-Rayos de sol al despertar, choca los cascos y luego a saludar-Ambas se saludaron

-Estamos muy alegres de que hayas venido Twilight-Dijo Celestia

-Siempre será un honor venir princesa-Dijo Twilight haciendo una reverencia

-Twilight!, te ves hermosa!-Dijo Cadance

-Ay, no es para tanto-Dijo Twilight

-Estás loca?, te ves hermosa, maravillosa diría yo-Dijo un individuo que acababa de aparecer, presionándole una mejilla a Twilight

-No lo dices en serio Discord-Dijo Twilight

-Segura?, yo desearía verme así-Dijo Discord creando un espejo y observándose en él, el cristal del espejo se rompió

-No será bueno que uses tu forma real en la fiesta Discord-Dijo Celestia-Recuerda que aún todos te recuerdan como el amo del caos

-Si si, aguafiestas-Dijo Discord, transformándose en su forma de pony

-Altezas, lamento interrumpirlas, pero las puertas del castillo están por abrirse, la Gala está por comenzar-Dijo un guardia entrando en la habitación

-Bueno, llegó la hora-Dijo Twilight suspirando

-Calmate niña, que no ves que eso es malo para tus nervios-Dijo Discord

-Está bien, tranquila Twilight, no hay de qué preocuparse-Dijo Celestia acercándose a su antigua alumna

…

Todos afuera del castillo estaban muy emocionados, sobre todo cierto grupo de cinco ponys junto con un dragón bebé

-Miren chicas, ya están abriendo las puertas-Dijo Rainbow

-Estoy muuuuuuuy emocionada!-Dijo Pinkie

-Twilight lucirá mi diseño, mi creación maestra-Dijo Rarity

-Y vaya que lo lucirá-Dijo Applejack

-Supongo que esta vez no debería ir al jardín del castillo-Dijo Fluttershy

Todas entraron, el castillo, tan hermoso como siempre, estaba preparado para los invitados, con diversas mesas y un escenario, pero lo más importante eran las princesas, que se encontraban saludando en el primer salón del castillo, tal y como se lo habían prometido a Twilight todas sus amigas habían ido a su encuentro

-Pero mira nada más Twilight, te prometí que todo saldría ven y así será-Dijo Spike alegre

-Tranquilo Spike, ya no estoy preocupada por eso-Dijo la alicornio

-Querida, más te vale deslumbrarte-Dijo Rarity sonriendo, luego se acercó y le dijo al oído-Creo que eres la mejor vestida de las princesas-Luego se alejó, conteniendo su risa

-LA MEJOR DE LAS FIESTAS!-Dijo Pinkie apareciendo enfrente de Twilight

-Ehh, si-Dijo Twilight asustada

-Tranquila Pinkie, la asustaste-Dijo Fluttershy

-Portadoras de los elementos, lo mejor será que vayan a recorrer el lugar, Twilight estará muy ocupada toda la noche-Dijo Celestia, ninguna de las otras princesas había podido decir nada, todas tenían que saludar a los invitados, uno por uno

-Tan pronto?-Dijo Rainbow

-No se preocupen chicas, tal vez incluso tenga tiempo para ir con ustedes después, pero por ahora vayan a divertirse-Dijo Twilight

-Está bien-Dijo Spike-Nos vemos luego Twilight

-Adiós Twilight-Dijeron todas

Así continuó toda la noche, Twilight saludaba y sonreía, como todas las demás princesas, hasta Shining Armor había ido a hablar con ellas, rompiendo la monotonía, pero cuando se fue todo volvió a ser tal como ya lo era: saludar, saludar, saludar de nuevo, y luego saludar más

-Twilight, se dirigió a ella la Princesa Celestia evitando ser oída por las demás

-Que sucede princesa?-Dijo Twilight, también evitando ser oída por las demás

-Necesito que me acompañes-Luego Celestia no dijo nada más y se separó del resto, Twilight, instintivamente la siguió

Durante el camino no se dirigieron ninguna palabra, habían salido de la fiesta, ahora se encontraban caminando por los silenciosos pasillos del castillo, ni siquiera había guardias, todos estaban en la fiesta

-Princesa a donde va-Twilight no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando se detuvieron frente a las puertas de la biblioteca del castillo, Celestia las abrió con su magia, cuando las dos estaban adentro comenzó la conversación

-De seguro te preguntarás por qué te traje aquí-Dijo Celestia

-Así es princesa, que es lo que ocurre?

-Bueno, te he traído aquí porque eres en quién más confío, mi hermana Luna no podría ayudarme, además que la princesa Cadance no puede abandonar el lugar donde está, ya que tu hermano se preocuparía inmediatamente, y tal vez arme especie de escandalo

-Tienes razón Celestia, mi hermano siempre ha sido así, pero que es concretamente lo que pasa y por qué la Princesa Luna no te puede ayudar?

-Verás Twilight, toda la fiesta me he sentido acongojada por algo, aunque he tratado de ocultarlo

-Twilight pensó que era cierto, en toda la fiesta no se habría podido dar cuenta de que la princesa estaba nerviosa por algo, incluso ahora seguía manteniendo su postura alta e imponente

-Twilight, toda la gala he estado sintiendo una energía, una presencia, algo que está rondando por el castillo

-Energía?-Preguntó Twilight-Como la de los unicornios?

Celestia sonrió ante la ingenuidad de Twilight

-Algo parecido-Dijo Celestia-Solo que esta es diferente, es superior, es demasiado fuerte, más fuerte que tú, yo e incluso Discord-Dijo ella ahora nerviosa-Podría decir incluso que es superior al poder de toda Equestria

-Una energía tan poderosa?, tal vez….un nuevo enemigo?-Dijo Twilight un tanto asustada

-Esa es mi intriga Twilight, esta energía tan poderosa es….pura, totalmente pura, no hay nada de oscuridad en ella, necesitaba compatir lo que siento con alguien, ya que, no sé qué hacer-Dijo Celestia bajando la mirada

-Tranquila princesa dijo Twilight, si esta energía es tan pura como usted dice-Mientras decía esto abría la ventana-No debe ser peligrosa, así que iré a averiguar qué es-Dijo preparándose para volar

-Pero Twilight…-Celestia fue interrumpida

-No se preocupe, estaré bien, averiguaré que es lo que es esa energía y luego volveré-Dijo corriendo hacia la ventana

-Twilight…-Celestia la detuvo

-Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Twilight

-Gracias-Dijo Celestia, Twilight solo sonrió y luego emprendió el vuelo

…

Volar durante la noche nunca le había sido algo complicado a Twilight, sin embargo el ambiente se sentía pesado

-Me pregunto por qué Luna no habría podido ayudar a Celestia-Dijo Twilight intrigada, pero no duró mucho ya que a lo lejos pudo observar a alguien moviéndose en el jardín del castillo

-Quién será?, yo recuerdo que ni siquiera Fluttershy quiso venir al jardín-Twilight comenzó a descender

Cuando pudo observar a su objetivo se sorprendió bastante, no era un pegaso ni un unicornio, mucho menos un alicornio, era un simple pony terrenal, definitivamente no era la fuente de la energía que hacía que hasta Celestia se pusiera nerviosa

Pero todo cambió cuando estuvo a unos metros del pony, su crin era amarilla con tonalidades de rojo y naranja, su pelaje era un color cercano al amarillo puro, físicamente se parecía bastante a Sunset Shimmer, solo que era hombre y su rasgo más destacable era que no poseía….

-No tiene Cutie Mark!-Twilight pensó muy asombrada, no quiso hablar con el pony ya que este se encontraba de espaldas, ni siquiera había notado la presencia la alicornio, se veía muy distraído

Pero apenas Twilight se acercó se dio cuenta de un gran cambio, una sensación que nació en su pecho y luego recorrió todo su cuerpo, estaba temblando

-Acaso tengo… ¿miedo?-Pensó Twilight

Era cierto, el miedo se había apoderado de ella y le impedía moverse, aun así el otro pony no notaba su presencia, Twilight no encontraba explicación a lo que sentía, no tenía ninguna razón para asustarse, era un simple pony terrenal que ni siquiera tenía Cutie Mark, pero algo en él le ocasionaba un miedo que le impedía incluso huir

-Que me pasa?, le temo porque es un desconocido?-Twilight trataba de buscar alguna razón-No, no es así, simplemente estoy confundida, debo hablar con él, así acabaré con esto y podré seguir buscando la fuente de la energía

Twilight se armó de valor y comenzó a caminar, acercándose al desconocido, comenzó a hablar

-Disculpe señor…-Dijo Twilight

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo, dejen sus reviews si les gustó, y si no les gustó dejen sus reviews para saber que debería cambiar, porque desde aquí la historia comenzará a tomar el rumbo que quiero darle, bueno, me despido, hasta pronto!<strong>


	5. Quién eres?

**HOOOOLAAAAA!, como han estado?, espero que bien, bueno aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo de esta historia, lamento haberme demorado tanto, es que he tenido algunos problemas en mi vida y no me he sentido muy bien, pero ñe, aquí vamos...pero antes quería agradecerle a todos los que me han dejado reviews, ustedes me hacen sentir mejor...muchas gracias n.n!, bueno, yo mejor me callo, aquí comienza el capítulo**

* * *

><p>La Gala continuaba, pero cierto grupo de ponys no la estaba disfrutando, este grupo estaba muy preocupado por alguien<p>

-COMO QUE NO SABEN DONDE ESTÁ?-Dijo Rainbow muy exaltada

-Lo sentimos, pero ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de en qué momento Twilight y Celestia se fueron, si hubieran querido decirnos adonde iban no se habrían escabullido con tanta cautela-Dijo Cadance

-Si mi hermana y la princesa Twilight tuvieron que retirarse debió ser por algo muy importante-Dijo la princesa Luna

-Algo aún más importante que la Gala, que puede ser más importante que la Gala?-Dijo Rarity con mucha curiosidad

-Lamentamos lo que está pasando, pero no podemos hacer nada, debemos cumplir con nuestro deber real-Dijo Luna tratando de calmar a las ponys

-Y cuál es ese deber real?-Dijo Rainbow

-Si todas las princesas desaparecieran durante la Gala se armaría una gran conmoción entre los invitados-Dijo Cadance

-Sin Twilight la fiesta no es igual-Dijo Pinkie tristemente

…

La Princesa Celestia se movía de un lado a otro en la biblioteca, la energía que sentía no decrecía, por el contrario, se volvía cada vez más fuerte

-Por qué no la acompañé?-La princesa se había hecho esta pregunta varias veces y aun no le encontraba respuesta

La gobernante de Equestria seguía muy preocupada, la impotencia y el no saber qué hacer nunca la habían afectado antes, durante toda su vida tuvo que tomar decisiones difíciles como por ejemplo encerrar a su hermana en la Luna, desde pequeña había demostrado gran madurez, además de una gran determinación en sus decisiones, pero esta vez era diferente, tal vez era temor lo que sentía ante esa gran energía, ni siquiera ella lo sabía

-Pero que me sucede?, yo soy la gobernante y protegeré a mis súbditos, no importa lo que pase

Dicho esto se dispuso a emprender el vuelo hacia la ventana

…

El miedo, ese gran miedo que afectó a la alicornio en un comienzo desapareció completamente cuando pronunció las primeras palabras:

-Disculpe señor-Dijo Twilight

El otro pony no contestaba, aun no notaba la presencia de Twilight, así que ella tuvo que acercarse más

-Señor? -Dijo Twilight con voz firme

El pony, que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada se volteó, sin decir ninguna palabra miró a Twilight, la expresión en su cara era de infinita sorpresa, sus ojos se iluminaron y luego comenzó….a reir

-Señor, por favor, podría hacerme caso?, estoy en medio de un asunto importante y necesito hablar con usted-Dijo Twilight sin comprender la razón de la risa desenfrenada del extraño

En efecto, su risa había aumentado, cada vez era más sonora, el pony tuvo que abalanzarse en el piso para tratar de contenerla, y cuando lo logró…habló por primera vez

-ASÍ QUE TU ERES…-Dijo el pony

-Disculpe, no entiendo, podría ser más claro?-Dijo Twilight, que no entendía nada

-TU ERES UNO!

-Qué?, que yo soy uno?-Dijo Twilight intrigada

-Bueno pues claro, me refiero a que eres una, pero tú me entiendes-Dijo el pony, ya más calmado

-No, no entiendo lo que trata de decirme-Dijo Twilight

-Esa forma de comunicarse…es perfecta-Dijo el pony que ahora parecía emocionado por algo

Twilight ya comenzaba a hartarse, ese pony la había detenido mucho tiempo y debía continuar en su misión

-Disculpe señor, me podría decir quién es y que hace aquí?-Dijo Twilight

-Quién soy?, pues claro, supongo que no he sido mencionado en mucho tiempo, pero quien yo soy no importa, lo importante aquí eres tú, dime, como te sientes?-Dijo el pony acercándose bastante a Twilight

-A qué se refiere?

-Pues claro!, ahora me doy cuenta, debería presentarme como se debe…

-Así es-Dijo Twilight, ella creía que era la primera frase con sentido que el pony había dicho

-Bueno, bueno, veamos…algunos que han intentado nombrarme me han puesto…espera, que nombre me habían puesto?, a sí, claro, me llaman Darlei

-Darlei?-Twilight nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre

-Así es, es normal que no me conozcas, llevo años durmiendo, mejor dicho llevo milenios durmiendo-Dijo Darlei

-Disculpe señor, pero a qué se refiere?-Dijo Twilight bastante intrigada

-Emmm…

…

Celestia ya había emprendido el vuelo, se estaba dirigiendo hacia donde sentía que la energía aumentaba

-Pero…cómo es posible?-Celestia no comprendía por qué esa sensación de la energía la acercaba cada vez más al jardín de castillo

Sin embargo sus dudas se resolvieron en un instante, al acercarse al jardín pudo asegurarse de que la fuente se encontraba allí, también pudo sentir a Twilight muy cerca de la fuente, decidió apresurarse, por miedo a que le pasara algo a Twilight

…

-Señor Darlei, usted está delirando-Dijo Twilight buscándole una explicación a lo que acababa de decir el pony

-Pero es verdad, te lo aseguro…-Darlei no entendía por qué la alicornio no le creía

-Pero usted me está diciendo que…-Twilight fue interrumpida

-Por favor, solo dime Darlei

-Está bien Darlei…-Twilight fue interrumpida nuevamente, pero no por el pony

-Twilight!-Dijo Celestia aterrizando en el jardín

-NO PUEDE SER!-Darlei comenzó a saltar de alegría-YA HE CONOCIDO A DOS DE USTEDES Y LOS DOS SON ALICORNIOS!

-Twilight, vuelve al castillo-Dijo Celestia seriamente

-Pero por q..-Twilight no pudo terminar su frase

-Es él-Dijo Celestia-La fuente…es él

Darlei simplemente seguía riendo y saltando, ignorando a las ponys, Twilight aún no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que Celestia decidió hablar

-Quien eres y que es lo que deseas-La determinación de la princesa se podía notar en su postura y en la frialdad con la que dijo esas palabras

-Pero…por qué nos ponemos tan serios?-Dijo Darlei

-Responde ahora…-Dijo Celestia mirándolo amenazadoramente

Twilight se sorprendió bastante, nunca había visto a la princesa actuar así, pero lo que más le sorprendía era el cambio de actitud repentino en ella, hace unos minutos estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer, pero ahora…era difícil describir la determinación en las palabras de Celestia

-Bueno, bueno… pero no nos amarguemos-Dijo Darlei-Simplemente pasaba por el lugar y quise divertirme un rato en este hermoso jardín, y luego llegó ella-Dijo señalando a Twilight

-Responde seriamente-Dijo Celestia calmándose un poco-Quién eres?

-Ehmmm…ok ok, me llaman Darlei, el creador, algunos me conocen vulgarmente como "luz" sinceramente yo nunca entendí ese concepto, acabo de despertar de un largo, LARGO sueño, no creo que me estés entendiendo

Celestia no dijo nada

-Espera, creo que ya sé cómo responderte-Dijo Darlei-Tú, Twilight?, así te llamabas supongo, mírame fijamente

Darlei iluminó sus ojos, y una pequeña esfera de energía azul salió desde el cuerno de Twilight

-Qué me hiciste?-Dijo Twilight asustada tocando su cuerno

-Tranquila, solo tome prestado un recuerdo tuyo-Dijo Darlei sin prestarle mucho interés a la alicornio

-Un recuerdo?-Dijo Twilight cada vez más preocupada

-Así es, soy capaz de hacer eso, y bastante más con ustedes…mis creaciones-Dicho esto Darlei envió la esfera hacia el cuerno de Celestia

-Exactamente, de que recuerdo estamos hablando?-Dijo Twilight bastante intrigada

-Creo que es el momento en el cual leíste algo acerca de mí-Dijo Darlei

-Y cuando pasó eso?

-Hace un día al parecer

-Cómo pudiste hacer todo eso?-Dijo Celestia sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver

-Digamos que tengo ciertos "poderes" sobre los demás, ustedes son mis creaciones, mis seres perfectos, pero aun así tengo influencia sobre ustedes-Dijo Darlei-Bueno, ahora que ya has visto lo que tenías que ver es hora de regresar ese recuerdo a su dueña-Dicho esto, el cuerno de Celestia comenzó a brillar, de él salió la misma esfera de antes y esta entró en el cuerno de Twilight

-Aún no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso-Dijo Twilight muy impactada

-Ahora ya puedes preguntarme lo que no te haya quedado claro-Dijo Darlei a Celestia

-Está bien…solo tengo una pregunta… si se supondría que tu llegarías a éste mundo junto con el verdadero renacimiento de la oscuridad…¿Qué haces aquí?

Darlei pareció sorprenderse con la pregunta, su rostro cambio a uno de amargura y bajó la mirada

-Qué te ocurré?-Dijo Twilight

-Era obvio que tarde o temprano me lo preguntarían, pero creo que no estaba preparado para responderlo aún-Darlei comenzó a hablar

-A qué te refieres?-Twilight comenzó a preocuparse

-Me refiero a que es cierto…..

-Se más claro por favor-Dijo Celestia

-Ha vuelto….

-Que ha vuelto?-Twilight ya estaba asustada con el cambio repentino de actitud en el pony

-Ella…

-QUIÉN?-Dijeron Twilight y Celestia al unísono

-La verdadera…oscuridad…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina el capítulo más extraño de todos, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos n.n!<strong>


End file.
